


The Jacket

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More Major Nerd/General Danvers fun! Inspired by a pic of Jeremy Jordan looking very dashing and debonair in a leather jacketEnjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr., Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> More Major Nerd/General Danvers fun! Inspired by a pic of Jeremy Jordan looking very dashing and debonair in a leather jacket
> 
> Enjoy :=)

******

Cleaning out a closet was an adventure for some people, old items once thought forever lost or outright forgotten were suddenly rediscovered in various states of intactness, ranging from _‘like new’_ to _‘what the hell is this anyway?’_. For Lucy, cleaning out _Winn’s_ closet was an adventure worthy of Indiana Jones.

To put this into prospective, Lucy—a former Army brat—had long since learned to keep a neat and tidy closet, ready to repack up and go at a moment’s notice. By contrast, Winn most definitely still had something of a bachelor’s mindset, an admittedly clean and sanitary bachelor, but still a bachelor.

Nonetheless, Lucy knew that if she didn’t get to it no one would. And so, she steeled her courage and pulled open the closet and pulled out its contents, dividing the clothes into two piles; ‘keep’ and ‘check and see if Winn wanted to keep it’.

Most of the clothes were expected, a seldom-used winter coat and matching boots (both of which went in the ‘keep’ pile, as you never knew when they might be needed), a swarm of sneakers (many of which appeared to missing their mates), a _very_ dusty pair of flip-flops, a few assorted shirts, and, finally, a stray necktie that was so loud that Lucy was surprised that she didn’t need sunglasses to view it (it must've been a gag gift she thought).

Setting all these items aside into the two piles, Lucy was about to close the closet and set about sorting through the clothes when something caught her eye. Frowning, she went back and found, buried _way_ in the back and covered with a thick amount of dust, a leather jacket.

Pulling it out, Lucy wondered just where it had come from. She could never recall Winn ever wearing it, or even anything _like_ it. For one thing National City’s weather was usually a little too on the warm side for leather jackets even on cold days in the winter (which begged the question of how Alex wore one almost every time Lucy saw and didn’t start roasting) and for another Winn never struck her as the leather wearing type.

Shaking the dust off the jacket, Lucy quickly set it aside and, grabbing a damp cloth, set about wiping the dust off, finally revealing the leather’s original luster. It was a simple and plain jacket, clearly bought either for function or perhaps given as a gift, the silver studs on the buttons and the glint of the zipper offset by the black of the leather.

But Lucy still couldn’t ever recall Winn wearing it.

“Hey,” the man in question stuck his head around the door, sighing as he saw the piles of clothes “that time already?” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” Lucy answered distractedly, still musing over the jacket “hey, is this yours?” she held out the jacket.

Doing a double-take at the sight, Winn came over and took it from her.

“Wow, I haven’t seen this in _years_ ,” he exclaimed, grinning “bought it back when I first moved here,” he explained, turning it over “never really wore it, though,” he added “it's usually either too hot or too wet here to wear it. I wonder if it even still fits,” shrugging it on, he grinned as he saw that it did indeed fit, quite nicely in fact. Holding out his arms, he grinned at Lucy.

“What’d you think?”

“Wow,” Lucy couldn’t hide her amazement “that looks really good on you” and it did, it made him seem more confident, even a tad rebellious. And Lucy found the idea of a rebellious Winn a very enticing thought.

“You know," Winn began, oblivious to Lucy's increasingly-non-G rated thoughts "I might keep this" he mused...

******

“I swear, I know it sounds crazy,” Lucy whispered later that day over coffee at Alex’s “but, seeing him in that jacket, it…” she trailed off, shaking her head.

Settled on the couch opposite her, Alex chuckled heartily.

“It…got you a little… _excited_?” she asked teasingly.

Lucy felt her face heat up, but nodded nevertheless.

“Now you know how Astra reacts every time I wear my jacket” the other agent chuckled.

“But it’s just a jacket” Lucy exclaimed.

“Yes, but don’t Human women constantly dress up in lingerie and other items of clothing specifically designed to tantalize their partners?” Astra asked as she came over and joined the other two women on the couch, absently curling up to Alex, who blushed heavily at the action but still made no move to stop the Kryptonian.

“See?” Alex grinned at Lucy as she tugged Astra closer “she gets it”

“I ‘get’ what?” Astra asked, looking at Alex in clear confusion.

Alex just sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes…

******

Entering Winn’s apartment later that afternoon, Lucy found that he was in the midst of separating the clothes into his own piles of ‘keep’ and ‘donate’. Looking up as she came over, he grinned at her.

“Hey” he greeted.

“Hey," she replied, suddenly letting out a shocked gasp as she saw a familiar jacket in the 'donate' pile. Snatching it up, she held it out towards him almost-accusingly "you're not donating this, are you?" she asked.

"Kinda," Winn shrugged "like I said, it's usually too hot to wear it"

"True," Lucy conceded "but you could always keep it around for date nights," she shrugged "like tonight, for instance" she suggested.

"We're not going out tonight" Winn pointed out.

"So?" Lucy shrugged "we can change our plans, can't we?"

Winn frowned at her, looking between her and the jacket, a slow, sly grin crossing his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Returning his grin with a shy one of her own, Lucy nodded as she reached out, draping the jacket over his shoulders,

"Yeah" she nodded.

Now grinning ear-to-ear, Winn quickly slid his arms into the sleeves before quickly pulling her in a hug.

"Well that settles it then," he laughed "I'm _definitely_ keeping this now!"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
